Ezra Bridger, Descendant of Revan
by VindicationofRevan
Summary: A Jedi Sentinel descendant of Revan for a father, a Mandalorian descendant of Mandalor the Ultimate for a mother, Ezra learns off of what his parents left when they were taken by the Empire. The descendant of Revan trains in the ways of the Force and Mandalorian culture, encounters the Ghost crew one day. Rated M for possible adult themes and language later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra Bridger, Descendant of Revan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All elements included belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1

"Block, slash, parry..." Many words came from the holocron, helping 14 year old Ezra Bridger swing his purple lightsaber. His parents told him that is was a family heirloom- a few months before the Empire took them right before his eyes. Now, the only thing Ezra had left of his parents were the 3 lightsabers- the purple and red from Revan, and the yellow from Bastilla Shan, and the few holocrons lying around, all passed down to the last descendant of Revan. Ezra was currently following the instructions of the holocron his father had made, learning Jedi lightsaber forms that his own father, Ephraim Bridger, had learned when he was the Jedi Sentinel Commander. He usually practiced all the teachings from the holocrons every day, practicing with all 3 lightsabers. The holocrons also taught him about using the Force, meditation, extending senses, and in the case of Revan's holocron, force lightning and mind domination. He walked both the paths of light and dark, like his ancestor Revan, and found the Force was not divided into sections called light or dark; it was just 1 unified, perfectly woven fabric that makes up this universe, and to use the Force on physical objects was like bending the fabric a little.

While his father was a Jedi Sentinel, his mother, Mira Bridger, was a Mandalorian descendant of Te Ani'la Mand'alor, or Mandalor the Ultimate. He managed to learn basic Mandalorian from the texts his mother left behind, and had a suit of armor that came with two blasters, wrist gauntlets, a jetpack, and a vibroblade.

Ending his training, Ezra put down his lightsaber and prepared for his trip to town. As he walked out with his backpack of tools, his weapons hidden in his armor, a Star Destroyer appeared in the sky as he made sure his orange jacket covered the Beskar metal of his armor. The young Force user suddenly felt a nudge in the Force, telling him to go to the city. Climbing down his tower, he turned on his speeder and made his way to town.

Upon his arrival, he saw 2 Imperial officers harassing a merchant. Looking around to make sure no one noticed, he discreetly swiped the comlink and walked in to the nearby alley. "This is a Code Red; I repeat, Code Red." The officers heard the "emergency" and rushed over to the loading weapons, leaving behind a merchant who noticed what Ezra had done. He offered some fruit, but Ezra declined. He then jumped on a nearby rooftop to watch the Imperials panic.

"What's the emergency?" asked one of the officers. "What emergency? We were just told to load the crates." replied a trooper. "Then load them!" Ezra snickered, but stopped when he felt a strange feeling. Making sure he was hidden in the Force, he looked around, and noticed someone who felt like a Jedi. Analyzing his face, he recognized him as Padawan Caleb Dume, apprentice to Depa Billaba, from the records of existing Jedi in his father's holocron.

"So he survived…" Ezra mused to himself. He watched as the Jedi walked up to a Lasat and gave a signal by tapping his holster, and the Lasat got up and walked somewhere. The Jedi gave another signal to a Mandalorian who clearly liked colors; Ezra had a slight interest in art, he experimented with red, orange, blue, and purple paint on his armor and any stormtrooper helmets he collected. The only helmets that sat unpainted were his mother's Mandalorian helmet, his father's Jedi Sentinel helmet, and a Death Trooper helmet he snagged when he accidentally stumbled upon a kyber crystal shipment. The female Mandalorian, though, has her armor painted in a way that looked like an explosion of red, purple, and pink. He could guess her hair was dyed, though he could not have ever guessed that her bombs were colorful explosions that were somehow effective in destroying a speeder.

The band of rebels attacked the Imperials, and as Ezra watched, he suddenly felt the urge, through the Force, to steal one of the speeders, and years of experience from his holocron training sessions told him to comply. He jumped down, and decided to mess with the rebels, by shouting "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting!" He accelerated the speeder away, but sensed a figure jump toward him before hearing a _thump_ behind him. He glanced back, and saw it was the Mandalorian. He looked further back, and saw Imperials chasing them, firing their blasters. Ezra didn't want the Mandalorian to die, so he pulled her with the Force and seated her in front of him. "Keep driving!" Ezra yelled to her, gesturing with a blaster from his jacket to emphasize his point. The Mandalorian complied and faced forward, steering the speeder onto an open highway.

Ezra turned around a full 180 degrees. Since he no longer needed to drive, he took both blasters and blasted 2 Imperial speeders simultaneously, with one shot each. His blasters immediately turned toward the next speeder- the one the Jedi was on. Ezra kept the blaster aimed at him for a moment, as if to say "I could shoot you" before turning to the other Imperial speeders.

After Sabine jumped onto the other boy's speeder, Kanan grabbed another, and then he, along with Zeb, chased after the mysterious boy. Kanan, watched, shocked, as the boy turned around and immediately shot 2 Imperials without aiming for more than a second. Gesturing to Zeb to take the crates attached to the speeder, Kanan sped up to the boy. He saw the boy point his blaster at him for a second, and Kanan was afraid he was going to shoot. Then, the boy turned his attention to the other Imperials, leaving Kanan to wonder "Why didn't he shoot me?" He was broken out of his thoughts by a high pitched whine.

Ezra looked in the sky and saw the source of the high pitched whine: a TIE fighter. His blasters couldn't do anything, so he was about to resort to using the Force, when a Correlian ship blasted them. Ezra relaxed, glad he didn't have to use his abilities yet. He saw the ship lower itself and open a ramp, and saw the other rebels jump aboard with the crates. The Force told Ezra to follow, so tapping the Mandalorian driver on the shoulder, Ezra gestured to the ramp. The Mandalorian understood, and maneuvered the speeder on to the ship, taking the speeder and two crates inside. The ramp closed, and Ezra sensed the ship gaining altitude quickly. He ran inward and almost crashed into the Jedi. Luckily, both Force users used their instincts to dodge, and Ezra said "Sorry about that, but since I'm on the ship I'm going to take one of your turrets."

Leaving the Jedi behind, he climbed a ladder and sat in the turret seat. Making sure he was still invisible in the Force, he called upon the Force and used it to guide his turret. Every shot he fired hit its mark, and soon the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"That was some nice shooting Spectres." A female's voice sounded through the ship. Sliding down the ladder, Ezra entered what he assumed was a common room and "Wasn't us, it was the new guy over there." The Mandalorian gestured over to Ezra and all eyes turned to him. He noticed 2 more members of the ship, a droid and a twi'lek. The Padawan, probably the leader since he was a Jedi, asked "Who are you?

 **There is no update pattern that I follow. I could have one in 3 weeks at the earliest, 4 months at the most because of schoolwork. I will try to keep posting. Hope you enjoy my first fanfic. All reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Looking at the members of the Ghost Crew, he answered: "My name's Ezra Bridger." Ezra noticed Caleb Dume get a thoughtful look on his face, which would make sense, since his father often talked about Depa Billaba and her padawan training in the area he was usually assigned to guard. His father had talked with Padawan Dume once, and said something about how he admired the cheerful youth.

After a few moments of silence, the twilek decided to speak up. "My name's Hera Syndulla." Ezra noted the last name, having heard of Cham Syndulla. "I'm the pilot of the ship."

"I'm Garazeb Orrelios, but you can call me Zeb." Ezra looked at him and remembered that he was the Captain of the Honor Guard of Lasan, a colony of Lira San, the homeworld of Lasats. He recalled how most Lasats on Lasan thought Lira San was a myth, and decided to talk to the guardsman later.

"I'm Sabine Wren." Wren? Ezra's mother had made sure to keep up with the other clans in her journals. Ezra was extremely glad for the multiple secret compartments in his tower and old house hiding journals and weapons and even full armor sets. He remembered that she ran from her family because she hated the Empire, he should have figured her identity from the "insane explosion of colors" Ursa Wren kept telling his mother about.

The droid made a few beeps, but Ezra could understand binary. "Nice to meet you, Chopper." Ezra replied. He vaguely recognized it as a Clone Wars model. His mind drifted off to the pictures of Separatist battle droids in his father's journal, before focusing himself on the present.

All eyes turned to the Jedi of the crew, who had yet to introduce himself. Ezra hoped he wouldn't figure out he was a Force user just yet. Caleb, or Kanan, was thinking about the name Bridger. He remembered it from somewhere, he was sure of it. Brushing his thoughts aside, he saw everyone looking at him. "I'm Kanan Jarrus."

Ezra was surprised at the name, but didn't let it show. He realized that it was likely he changed his name to hide from Imperials. All the crew got lost in their thoughts, before Hera realized she should probably get back to the cockpit. She walked off, but not before saying "Nice to meet you kid. Chopper, help me calibrate the nav-computer." The others gave similar responses before going their separate ways, leaving just Ezra and Kanan standing in the room. "So what now? You sell the crates of blasters? You better donate some to the poor." Surprised at his morals, Kanan replied "Of course, we keep only what we need to feed ourselves and fuel the ship, and give the rest to the poor. We have to land at a contact of ours first." As if on cue, there was a shudder and Hera's voice rang out: "We've arrived."

"Should I stay on the ship or come with you guys?" Ezra asked. After a moment of thinking, Kanan decided "Zeb, you stay with the kid onboard. Give him a tour or something." The rest of the Ghost crew left to trade with Vizago, so Zeb decided to show the kid around. They toured through the ship, but as they passed Kanan's room, Ezra froze. "These rooms are where we sleep, then over- hey kid, you alright?" Zeb noticed that Ezra was looking at the door to Kanan's room. "What's in there?" he asked. "That's Kanan's room." was the reply. "Now c'mon, let's go to the kitchen, you can have a snack if you want." When Ezra didn't respond, Zeb said "Hello? You in there? Are you-Hey! What are you doing?" Ezra had sensed something inside Kanan's room, and decided to enter. He looked around, and his attention was drawn to a well concealed compartment in the lower bunk. Ignoring Zeb, he opened it and found a two-part lightsaber and a holocron. He quickly realized Zeb was still there, and was staring at him in shock. He decided that he didn't want anyone to know of his Force-using abilities yet, so he quickly shut the compartment, then used the Force to mind trick Zeb into forgetting. As he closed Kanan's door behind him, Zeb snapped out of his trance and said "These are the rooms we sleep in. Now let's head over to the kitchen." He showed no sign of remembering what happened, and the rest of the tour passed without incident.

They arrived back in the cargo bay just as the other crew members got back. "We got intel on the Wookies the Empire is enslaving, so we are going to go rescue them. We have 2 hours, so get yourself ready. Kid," Kanan looked at the teenage boy, "We're going to hand you back to your parents at your house. They're probably worried about you." "My parents were taken by the Empire." Was the blunt reply. There was a moment of silence before Hera said "I'll fly you back to wherever you live." Chopper then made a series of beeping sounds, saying there was a part of the computer system that Hera needed to check. "I can take him in the Phantom." Sabine offered. "I fly better than Kanan." Ignoring the protest from said person, Ezra followed Sabine into the cockpit of a smaller ship. "Alright, which way?" asked Sabine. Ezra pointed her in the general direction, and they flew off. Both teenagers were silent for the rest of the ride, as they both looked forward at the front window. As they passed the Lothal Jedi Temple, Ezra smiled to himself, remembering how his dad took him there once. It required a master and apprentice to open, so Ezra was unable to go back when his parents were taken. Soon, a black, seemingly abandoned tower came into view, and Ezra said "That's my place." They landed at the bottom, and both teenagers looked at each other. After a few seconds, both simultaneously said "Bye" then blushed at the synchronization, before Ezra turned and with one last wave to the departing ship, he entered his tower.

Inside, he checked to make sure nothing was disturbed. All 47 helmets on the wall racks, 4 hidden Jedi holocrons, 2 hidden Sith holocrons, a few lightsaber pieces in a secret compartment, then he was in front of a panel to a room, the last place he needed to check. Entering, he looked at the various firearms and projectiles on the walls, before looking at the 2 sets of armor. Both were Mandalorian, however one was purple and red, worn by Revan himself, and the other was a gray and gold color scheme, worn by Mandalor the Ultimate himself, complete with the Mask of Mandalore, and the Darksaber crafted by Tar Vizsla in front of the armor. Exiting the room and sealing the door, he decided to meditate.

Ezra saw a vision. In the vision, the Ghost crew was going to rescue a transport of Wookies, however, it was a trap, and they were all captured. Ezra came back to reality, and knew his next course of action.

 **Managed to get this done. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ezra entered his tower lift. However, instead of pressing the button to the ground floor, he opened a secret panel and pressed the button in there. He descended below ground level, and the doors opened to reveal a hidden underground hangar. Checking to make sure his armor and weapons were properly hidden under his orange jacket, Ezra ran toward the furthest end of the hangar. He passed a TIE Defender prototype that he had stolen when he found the factory on accident, a Mandalorian Kom'rk class fighter named Starbird, and looked at the antique, heavily modified Mark VI Sith Empire Supremacy Starfighter. Ezra still had no idea how his parents managed to get any of this without the Empire noticing, but he didn't question it. Climbing into the Sith fighter, he looked at the screen for diagnostics. This fighter had been heavily modified to survive the 4000 years it has been intact, and contained numerous upgrades like a .5 hyperdrive, miniature ion cannon, and a cloaking device that dated back 4000 years, around its time of creation. Ezra had noticed some designs similar to Rakatan engineering, and had guessed this had something to do with the Star Forge mentioned in Revan's holocron. Whenever he had the time, he would make sure to try to find the ancient space station. It could create an army against the Empire. After finishing the diagnostic check, Ezra slowly flew the ship, guiding it through a tunnel. It eventually emerged from a mountainside, and with the cloaking device on, Ezra snuck off planet. Using the Force to guide him, he concentrated on the nav-computer and the ship went into hyperspace.

The Ghost crew was currently attacking a transport that was supposedly holding Wookies. However, right after most of the crew boarded the transport, Hera received a transmission. "Hera, this is Ezra. It's a trap! There are no Wookies, get out!" Hera tried to contact Kanan, but found that something started jamming communications. Hera didn't know what to do, until her sensors picked up a ship emerging from hyperspace. A Star Destroyer appeared, and Hera instantly started running to the side of the Ghost where they had docked onto the transport. If she had stayed a little longer, she would have noticed that another ship had docked on the other side, and that the door was currently being forced open.

Kanan and Zeb were near the prisoners' cell. Kanan sensed something off about this, but it had been a while since he had relied on these Jedi instincts, and decided to brush it off. They kept guard, waiting for any possible reinforcements, when they heard footsteps…from the direction of their ship. They saw Hera running toward them, and she shouted "Comms jammed! Trap!" Instantly, the supposedly locked prisoners' door opened, and about 10-15 stormtroopers charged out. The Ghost crew slowly backed up, Zeb swinging his bo-staff, Kanan and Hera firing their pistols, and Sabine, who came a moment later, threw an explosive. "Where are the Wookies?" asked Sabine. Chopper beeped a "Yeah, where are the hairy organics?" in binary. All Hera said was "Trap!" before slowly backing away from the fresh wave of stormtroopers that just boarded from the Star Destroyer, Agent Kallus leading them. The Ghost crew backed away, until Sabine received a shot on her leg, which simply grazed her, but was enough to make her lose her balance. She was about to fall when she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up at the face of Ezra Bridger, who was currently firing his WESTAR-45 blasters at the…wait, he has Mandalorian blasters? Sabine looked at Ezra in shock, having so many questions, but she knew they would have to wait. She took her own blasters in hand, and as Ezra carried her back to the ship, she fired her blasters at them. Eventually, the entire Ghost crew made it back in, and Chopper and Hera quickly went to the cockpit while Kanan and Zeb detached the docking bay. Chopper started calibrating the nav-computer while Hera flew away from the Star Destroyer firing at them. A few seconds later, they were in hyperspace, and it was only then that Hera noticed that a different ship had been forcefully jammed into her other docking bay. She was unable to identify the ship, and couldn't detach it, so she went down to investigate. Upon arriving, she saw Ezra inspecting the way the door was jammed open, as if he was trying to figure out how to fix it. "Ezra? What are you doing here?" Ezra turned to Hera, and with a sheepish smile, said "Sorry about the damage Hera, but I really needed to get in. Hera looked into the interior of what she now knew was Ezra's ship, and saw that it was small, but clearly modified and it didn't appear to be the design of any standard ship. "I have a lot of questions for you. Like-" Ezra cut her off by saying "Later, Hera. Let's get back to Lothal first. I need to put my ship up so you can fix your docking bay." Hera nodded in agreement, before going to the cockpit to get ready for landing, Ezra right behind her. Upon arrival, they found everyone in there, but before anyone could talk, Ezra held up a hand and said "Questions later. First," he looked out and saw the green fields of Lothal, "I need to put my ship up. Hera, if you will let me pilot for a second." Hera let him have the wheel, and Ezra guided it to a small mountain range, where he flew through an illusionary wall into a tunnel. He almost crashed it when Hera freaked out and said "Don't you dare crash my ship you- wait what is this tunnel?" Ezra simply replied "Questions later, alright? Preferably over a table with snacks and drinks." The Ghost crew fell silent, simply watching in awe as Ezra guided the Ghost into a hangar that held a Mandalorian ship and a weird 3-winged TIE fighter. Ezra landed the ship, and then went to the Ghost's docking bay to detach his ship. The Ghost crew disembarked the Ghost and waited for Ezra to land his weird starfighter. After he got out, he led them to a lift, where they barely fit in. Pressing the top button, the Ghost crew went up to Ezra's room. Inside, they gaped at the artifacts. Sabine was mostly looking at the art, while everyone else simply went around and looked at the various things left out. Kanan neared the holocrons, and saw some Jedi holocrons and… "Sith holocrons?" Kanan immediately pointed his blaster at Ezra, who simply gave him a "really?" look. "How did you get these?" "They were what my parents left behind when they were taken by the Empire." Ezra replied. Kanan, jumping to the conclusion that Ezra was a Sith Lord, immediately tried to shoot him. Emphasis on "tried". Ezra simply used the Force to suspend the blaster bolt in mid-air, shocking everyone at his display of power. Ezra closed his hand into a fist, and the laser bolt disintegrated on itself. A flick of his wrist, and Kanan's blaster was in Ezra's hands. "Let's shoot the guy who saved your lives, shall we?" Ezra asked sarcastically. "I don't know what you were thinking, but I will tell you my story. Didn't the Jedi Order teach you patience, Padawan Dume?" Kanan, no, Caleb looked at Ezra shocked. Ezra gestured to a table, and everyone seated themselves. "Now, I will tell you my story. My father was Ephraim Bridger, formerly a Jedi Sentinel." Kanan gasped, remembering the guy who would sometimes talk with him. "He left to marry my mother, Mira Bridger, a Mandalorian." This time Sabine gasped, she had heard a bit from her mother about her. "All their items went to me after they were taken. This included armor, my parents' journals, some old Mandalorian texts, holocrons, lightsabers, and many other weapons. As to how I saved you, the Force showed me a vision, and keeps prodding me toward you, Caleb Dume. Considering how rusty your Jedi skills appear to be, I will train you in the so called light side of the Force, if you wish." Kanan looked at Ezra quizzically, before deciding to not ask questions and accept what he said. "Alright, I guess. So you will be staying with us?" Ezra thought about it for a moment, before replying "If you have room for my stuff, I would be glad to stay with you all. You all are an interesting group: A Jedi, Mandalorian, droid from the Clone Wars, daughter of Cham Syndulla, and the Captain of the Honor Guard of one of Lira San's colonies. An interesting group, fit for rebellion." Everyone looked at him in shock, before deciding that the Force probably told Ezra everything, and that no questions should be asked. They were still shaken from the display of freezing a blaster bolt. Hera, the owner of the ship, decided "You can stay with-" "I will stay on my Mandalorian ship, which I named Starbird, as it has room for all my things and can attach to your ship and one of my other ships simultaneously. I do not wish to intrude on your space, and do not want my ships to go to waste. I will destroy the TIE Defender prototype, after taking the data, of course, because I didn't go through the trouble of delaying one of their most top secret projects just to lose my prize." "A TIE what?" Hera, who was the expert on ships, hadn't heard of it before. "Top secret prototype with 3 wings, shields and a hyperdrive. We can talk about it later; first, I think we should move my stuff." The crew set about moving all of Erza's stuff. The first thing Ezra did was seal Revan's and Mand'alor the Ultimate's armor in a non-transparent crate, as he didn't want anyone to know who his ancestors were yet, or that he had the 2 symbols of Mandalorian leadership. He then inspected the space of the Starbird. It turned out that all Ezra could fit in his ship were the armor, holocrons, and weapons. Ezra allowed Sabine to keep the helmet collection and old Mandalorian texts in her room, and his mother's armor and journals as well, since he saw no need for him to keep them. He allowed Kanan to take his father's uniform, which was extremely dusty, and had a double-sided yellow lightsaber attached to it, as well as his father's journals, which didn't have anything he couldn't share with the crew, so he saw no problem. After finishing moving Ezra's stuff, as well as the TIE Defender data onto the ships, Sabine asked if she could ride with Ezra in the Starbird, as she wanted to see the inside of a Mandalorian starfighter. After destroying the TIE Defender, Ezra and Sabine, inside the Starbird, attached to the Sith starfighter, which Ezra had named Shadow in a quick mental debate session, and flew out of the hangar, the Ghost crew right behind.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I gave Ezra a lot of gear, which I will try to incorporate into the story smoothly. I think Sabine will definitely know his true heritage before the others. I will also figure out how to get Ezra to find the Star Forge. Schoolwork amount is starting to rise, so there may not be another chapter for a while, but I will still try to find time to read your reviews, which are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kanan and Ezra were in the cargo bay of the Ghost, practicing lightsaber techniques. Ezra was slightly annoyed that Kanan insisted staying to the "light side" but decided he wouldn't budge. Sabine was admiring the helmets that Ezra got, and the beautiful art Ezra put on them. She decided she would talk with Ezra later to compare art styles, and maybe see how much Mando'a he knew. Zeb was currently swinging his bo-rifle around in his room. Ezra had come up to him and told him about what he knew about Lira San, and how it was probably in the Unknown Regions. Zeb, while he didn't want to get his hopes too high to get crushed, decided to make sure his combat skills with the bo-rifle were excellent in case he met any others of his species. Hera and Chopper were doing maintenance on the ship's turrets, making sure they would work against the TIE fighters. She was still worried that a TIE Defender could attack them, but eventually came to the conclusion that they wouldn't be unveiled for a while. Still, the level of energy shielding on the Defender made Hera a bit afraid, so she always made sure the ship was in good condition every day. They kept doing their business until Vizago made a call to Hera. He had intel of an Imperial transport of weapons. It was said to be extremely valuable. So, the crew set off to capture the weapons, devising a plan. Hera would pilot the Ghost directly to Garel, while the rest came on the transport with Minister Tua and her associate.

"Hey! Keep your arms to yourself!" Everyone turned to see a kid in an orange jacket yelling at a droid. The said droid started zapping the kid, and a nearby man said "Get your droid under control, kid!" "Mind your own business!" The droid zapped both the kid and the man, and the man asked "Pilot, isn't there some rule against droids in the front?" "Yes, I'm sorry sir; your astromech will have to proceed to the back." "If my astromech is banished then they should be as well!" The kid pointed at the two droids in the front with the Minister. "Pilot, they're with me, on Imperial business." "And these are Imperial regulations." With that, the droids left, leaving a frustrated Minister unable to understand her associate. "I could translate for you. It would be good practice for my level 5 exams." The Minister turned to look at a Mandalorian girl. "Level 5 exams? I remember when I was in the Imperial academy." Sabine then translated for the Minister, and as the ride came to an end, the Minister asked what bay the weapons were in. "Bay 17." Was Sabine's translation. What the Minister didn't know, and what the Ghost crew did know, was that it was actually Bay 7, and as soon as Ezra broke in and unlocked the doors, they started to head for the crates. They looked in and saw…T-7 Ion Disruptors. "Whoa, these are capable of incapitating a ship. These were banned by the Senate." "That's not why they were banned." Both Zeb and Ezra responded to Sabine. Sabine looked at them quizzically, but when Zeb got a faraway look in his eyes and Ezra made a "stop" motion and shook his head, Sabine decided not to ask. They started loading the crates, when Chopper reported that the Minister was on her way to Bay 7. Chopper was ordered to stall them, but ended up alarming the Minister and causing the Imperials to move faster to Bay 7.

"Hold it right there!" The Ghost crew looked at the Imperials. "Well, it seems our time is up." Sabine said. Zeb calmly walked forward, causing Kanan and Sabine to look at him like he was crazy, but Ezra held up a hand and the two were smart enough to recognize this as a "let him do this" gesture. "What seems to be the problem?" "Those crates are Imperial property." "Um, those belong to us, but you can check them if you want." 2 Stormtroopers walked past Zeb, but as they did so, Zeb said "On second thought…" Zeb grabbed both stormtroopers, throwing them and taking down 3 with each thrown body. He then tackled the leader, and brought out his bo-rifle, starting to fight the stormtroopers. The Ghost crew had continued to load the crates, and as they finished, Zeb ran toward them, intent on escape. The Ghost crew followed, though they were slightly confused when Ezra allowed the Minister's droids to board. "Why did you let them on?" Sabine asked. She looked at the droid warily, not knowing what secret weapons they could contain. "I recognized them. C-3PO is a blabbermouth that is easily deceived, while R2-D2 is a good droid that is smart enough to keep his mouth shut and deceive others." C-3PO protested at this description, while Ezra simply ignored him and said "R2, come with me for a second. You guys watch Threepio, no telling what crazy things he could do." R2 followed Ezra, and they ended up in the common room. "Alright, buddy, I know you wouldn't work for people as bad as the Empire. Who do you really work for?" The droid answered him, already trusting him, as he seemed to be against the Empire. "Organa, huh? Figures, so he's funding a secret rebellion? Any chance he'll give us some credits for fuel and food? Also, do you have any intel we could use?" The droid answered an affirmative to all the questions, and Ezra pulled out a datapad from his pocket. "Download the intel here, buddy. And thanks for doing this." The droid beeped a "You're welcome" before hooking up to Ezra's mini-computer. There wasn't much, but it was alright, for now. After the download, the two headed back to the cargo bay, where the crew was watching C-3PO. "I'm telling you, I don't know what you want but you will-" R2 told him to shut up, and Threepio asked "What?" R2 threatened to shock him and deactivate his systems, which effectively shut up the translator droid. "Guys, R2 here says there is a guy who would pay a few credit for us to get him his droids back. More than selling them to Vizago, for sure." "Speaking of which, we are already here." Hera came into the cargo bay, and opened the ramp. "I'll stay here and watch the droids." Ezra volunteered. "Alright, don't do anything stupid, kid." Zeb said, before starting to push the crates, wanting to get this done as fast as possible.

A few minutes later, the Ghost crew came back with plenty of credits for "such a valuable cache of weapons" as Vizago had put it. "Alright, where to R2?" Hera asked. In response, R2 simply plugged into the computer system and uploaded the coordinates. The Ghost jumped into hyperspace, and arrived near a corvette in the middle of space. The Ghost got ready for docking, and soon, Ezra and Kanan were escorting the two droids to a man waiting for them. The man smiled at them and said "Thank you for returning my droid. I swear, they get into so much trouble every time they go out." "You don't know the half of it, sir." Ezra replied. The man smiled and handed some credits to them, which Kanan counted and exclaimed "Wow, this is a generous amount, sir." Ezra smiled at the man and said "I know you have other…groups to fund, so you really should be careful with your money. You don't want to get caught; it might put your adoptive daughter in danger, especially if they found out her real parentage." Kanan looked at the two confused, while the man said "Thank you for your concern, , you remind me of your father." "He told me about you, and what he thought you were doing behind the scenes. He also told me about the twins." "Should I know you?" Kanan asked. Both looked at him and smiled, before the man simply said "Good luck, and may the Force be with you." And before Kanan could react, Senator Bail Organa had turned around while Ezra dragged him into the Ghost.

 **Not my best work, I was typing this late at night. This will not follow the original story. Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Ghost was currently in the hangar under Ezra's tower, resting in their rooms. Ezra in particular was sound asleep; he couldn't wake up if he wanted to, as the Force was showing him something.

Ezra was watching the pasts of the Ghost crew. He had seen portions of their pasts, through various visions, but today was filled with more visions than usual. He saw Caleb Dume as a Padawan, then watched him run, eventually going to a bar, and meeting Hera Syndulla.

He watched Hera Syndulla being raised by Cham Syndulla, before becoming a pilot, and running from her father due to arguments, then aquriring the Ghost, as well as two other crew members: A Jedi, and a droid.

He watched Chopper's various battles in the Clone Wars until the last one, where the clones betrayed the Jedi. Chopper then ran off into hiding, where he eventually met Hera while causing trouble.

He watched Zeb become the Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, before barely escaping a brutal slaughter from the Empire, encountering the Ghost crew shortly afterwards.

He watched Sabine become the top student at the Imperial Academy, before realizing the Empire was wrong, and forced to leave her family, eventually joining the Ghost crew.

Then the visions moved on from the past to the future. He visited the planet Dantooine, an agricultural planet, where he found a temple, with an odd map inside that appeared to be Rakatan technology, the device slowly repairing itself and the data for the map. Ezra felt excited- he knew all the maps would be incomplete, but they surely have repaired themselves enough for him to only have to find a few, perhaps at most three, for him to get a complete data set.

He saw Tatooine, a desert planet with two suns. He saw an old man –Obi-Wan Kenobi- he recognized, watching a young child- Luke Skywalker- run around a small farm of sorts. His vision shifted across the desert, turning his attention to a temple not too far away from the Force-sensitives in his vision. Inside was another map that appeared to be the same self-repairing Rakatan technology. Ezra wondered if he was lucky enough to only need two Star Maps to find the Star Forge.

He visited one more planet, Korriban. The home of the Sith. Ezra could sense the Force leaning to the so called Dark Side, and saw many temples. He sensed many artifacts here, which he could try to collect, but his primary focus was on the last map to the Star Forge. He knew there were other maps, but he sensed he only needed these three to find the Star Forge. He could already imagine how many ships he could create to fight the Empire.

He then woke up on the Starbird. He smiled- he knew how to get to the Star Forge. He also knew where Kenobi was, a capable Jedi who could teach Kanan better than Ezra could, as Ezra did not like the concepts of light and dark. He wondered why the Force had chosen to show him the Ghost crew's past again before his thoughts were interrupted by a large crash. He quickly headed to the cargo bay of his Mandalorian fighter, and saw Sabine looking in a crate in shock. Ezra realized that inside the crate was one of two things- Revan's armor, or Mand'alor's.

He figured out which one Sabine had seen when she turned toward Ezra and asked "The Mask of Mand'alor and the Darksaber? How did they end up in your hands?" Ezra used Force to close the crate. Motioning for Sabine to follow her, he checked on the other Ghost crew, and found them asleep. He couldn't tell if Chopper was active or not, as he wasn't living, but he could tell that he wasn't moving, and was in his charging station. Still, he made sure that the docking port between both ships was locked on his end before allowing himself to relax. Sitting at an improvised table he had made out of some spare crates he didn't need, Ezra took a deep breath, before starting to tell Sabine everything, minus the descendant of Revan part. She didn't need to know that.

"So, you inherited the Mask and the Darksaber from your mother? Wouldn't this make you our leader?" Sabine asked. "I have no intention of claiming the title like my ancestor. I'm not good at politics. It will be useful in the future, though, when I find someone that can unite the Mandalorians into an independent colony, free of the Empire's tyranny." Sabine looked at Ezra, wondering what she should do with this information. "I ask that you not tell anyone what you saw yet. Everyone will probably figure it out, but I have to make sure it's on my terms." Sabine nodded.

The two sat in an awkward silence, before Ezra asked "Why did you come here? Did you need something?" "Oh, I just wanted to see if you were awake so I could ask about the art on you helmets. How did you collect so many, and how did you learn such good art?" "I caused a lot of trouble for the Imperials, and took up art as a hobby in my free time. You can keep them, I don't need them." Sabine just smiled with joy, before asking "You want to have an art contest?" Ezra smiled back. "Sure, I need some practice anyway, especially if I have to beat you." "Oh, you are so on!" The teens ran off to Sabine's room, where both enjoyed throwing paint onto blank canvases to create art.

 **Done. Reviews Welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ezra wasn't sure what to do. He had nothing to teach Kanan, nothing "light side" anyway, and he was as bored as heck. Art was a good pastime, but they could only get so far before one of the adults told them to stop "ruining" the ship. So, during one spar, Kanan had gotten irritated, somehow, that there was nothing else to learn, and that there was no proper way he could ascend to Jedi Knight. When he mentioned this, Ezra replied "Taking the title of Jedi Knight just makes you a bigger target for Darth Sidious, or Sheev Palpetine, the Emperor, and you would have at least half of the Inquisitors after you." After a bit of thinking, Ezra decided that visiting Tatoonie might be a good idea, considering a piece of the Star Map was there. Kenobi was there as well, maybe he could teach Kanan.

Ezra found the Ghost crew sitting in the common room. "Do we have anything to do? Any Imperial bases to raid, supply runs, anything?" "No, we have plenty of supplies and no new contracts yet." Hera replied. "Perfect, let's go to Tatoonie. I heard Obi-Wan Kenobi is there." All heads snapped up, and Kanan asked "General Kenobi? How do you know?" Ezra smiled and said "Force vision." Kanan thought about it, then said "I guess a visit couldn't hurt."

After arriving in the Tatoonie system, Kanan started to use his Force senses to find Kenobi. While Kanan was directing Hera I the right direction, Ezra announced "I just remembered something I got to do on this planet, I'll be back." Ignoring the looks he got from his friends, Ezra crossed the docking bay into his ship, and as the Ghost landed in front of a sort of campfire, the Starbird detached and flew off. Kanan disembarked the Ghost first, and approached the old man sitting warily. "Master Kenobi?" Kanan asked. The old Jedi lifted his head up. "Padawan Caleb Dume. What brings you here?" Kanan nervously replied "My friend told me you were here, and… well, I just wanted to know if you had anything to say to me, any advice on how to beat the Sith, things like that." Kenobi looked at Kanan. "And who would this friend of yours be?" "His name's Ezra Bridger." Kenobi was shocked, but kept his surprise hidden. "Bridger? As in, Ephraim Bridger's son? The Jedi Sentinel that left?" Kanan nodded, and Kenobi stroked his beard, thinking. "Where is he?" Kenobi asked. "He was in the ship that just flew off. Didn't say where he was going." "But the only thing in that direction of interest is…" Kenobi trailed off, and his wide eyes didn't ease Kanan's nerves. "Never mind, it's best you don't know. Given his heritage, it shouldn't be surprising that he would try to find _that._ " "Find what?" Kanan asked nervously. Kenobi gave a small smile, and asked "I assume he uses some of the dark side?" "Yes, and-" "Do not worry for him. It is only natural for him to embrace both light and dark. He probably wants me to properly teach you how to be a Jedi, and brought you here so he could do something… productive." Kenobi interrupted him, and his words silenced Kanan. "Now then, show me your battle stance. I assume he won't be back for a few days, so may as well train you."

While Kanan received lessons from Kenobi, Ezra headed to the nearest source of power that held a sense of darkness, a temple. Landing his ship, he walked into the temple. There wasn't anything of interest except Ezra's target: The Star Map. Ezra opened it easily, and downloaded the information. It was a good section of the Unknown Regions, and the first part to finding the Star Forge. Ezra decided that he should take the time to go and collect the other Star Map parts. They wouldn't be too hard; there were little defenses around each. At least, nothing he couldn't handle. Honestly, his biggest worry was that he might encounter Sidious on Korriban, if he had chosen to go artifact digging. He knew Sidious was too incompetent to be able to recognize the Star Map, especially among a world shrouded in a sense of darkness.

While Ezra went to get a complete copy of the Star Map, Kanan and Kenobi trained with lightsabers. They sparred- high block, low feint, jab to the side- and Kanan missed Kenobi by a large amount as he spun out of the way and put his lightsaber to Kanan's neck. "You are distracted." Kenobi stated bluntly. "Clear your mind, and focus." Kana took a few deep breaths, and they resumed.

On the Ghost, Sabine was painting one of the various blank helmets. She decided to go with an orange and blue style helmet, because they were Ezra's favorite colors. She wondered why she had decided to use the colors of the guy she was in love with- wait what? _In LOVE?_ Sabine hastily amended the thought to "best friend" but still couldn't help but wonder.

Zeb was chasing Chopper. That droid had made him knock his waffle onto the floor. Zeb was really angry. He continued chasing Chopper through the halls, and ran past Sabine's room, where spraying could be heard. Zeb finally got close enough to tackle Chopper- on the edge of the balcony overlooking the cargo bay. Both fell down next to an annoyed Hera, who was trying to do inventory before her crew-mates knocked the crates around. "Alright, both of you are doing inventory. At least this way it guarantees that you won't be knocking crates around hard." "But Hera-" "Beep Beep-" "Shut it, and get to work you two. I'm going to do maintenance on the ship." Hera left the two to work.

Ezra had finally finished getting the Star Maps. He had visited Korriban first because it was closer, and gotten an extra Sith holocron in addition to the Star Map. As he was leaving the Dantooine temple, he saw a painting of the Celestials. It was well done, picturing the Father, the Daughter, and the Son. Balance, the brighter aspects, and the darker aspects. Ezra suspected that this was where the misconception of Light Side and Dark Side came from. He took a picture of it with his datapad, and then noticed Kath Hounds, of all things, lurking in the bottom right corner.

He noticed that all three figures had circles around their hands, and that there was an empty circle between the Father, and the Son, on the right. He made a mental note to visit that later, before deciding it was probably time to get back to the Ghost.

 **Oh, I wonder what that painting was about. Finished watching all of Season 4, and managed to get this in. Reviews welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kanan and Kenobi had been training for several days. It was mostly Form 2, Makashi, as Inquisitors often relied on brute strength and intimidation rather than actual strategy and speed. The favoring of precision over power would be very useful. Kenobi also warned that Vader used both variations of Form 5, and that he should be extra careful, as if Kenobi himself had fought Vader before. Kenobi also took extra care to make sure none of the crew members wandered off and discovered Luke Skywalker by accident, thought he suspected Ezra Bridger already knew. He always seemed to have a knowing look on his face, and Kenobi wouldn't be surprised if the Force had showed him everything.

As these thoughts came into Kenobi's mind once again, the mysterious young Force-user happened to come back. He watched, along with Kanan outside, as the Mandalorian ship docked with the Ghost. Kenobi noticed the distinct lack of a Force signature, and he wondered how it was concealed. Sheer power suppression? Sith sorcery? There were many ways one could do so, and even more lost to history.

Both Jedi entered the Ghost to find Ezra chatting with Sabine about something, probably art. "Hey Ezra, you're back." Kanan noticed. "Yep, decided to make a few quick trips that I have been meaning to do. How's your training?" Kanan looked at Kenobi, and the old Jedi said "You have been doing alright. Good enough to beat an Inquisitor, I would think." Ezra smiled, but that smile fell when Kenobi continued "Where exactly did you go? The direction you headed in… did you get _that_ location?" Ezra nodded stiffly, and everyone was silent. Then, Hera entered the room.

"It's good to have you back, Ezra." Her smile was bright, but faded when she noticed the silence. "Uh, what's going on?" No one answered her, and no one moved for a good minute. Ezra thought about what to say, how to get out of the situation. "I can't tell you, it might be too dangerous. Not that I don't trust you, but…" Everyone sighed, but knew, by the look on his face, that it would not be wise to talk about it. Everyone left and went back to their normal activities… except Sabine.

She headed straight for the docking port, and entered Ezra's modified Mandalorian fighter. She found Ezra looking over a datapad connected to the nav-computer, muttering something about "Star Forge" and "Infinite Fleet", which added to Sabine's curiosity.

"Okay, what more secrets are you hiding?" Sabine asked out loud. Ezra jumped, not realizing Sabine had approached while he was distracted with the Star Forge. Sabine knew that whatever information capable of distracting Ezra was big information, and decided to press on. "You got two mysterious crates, only one of which I've seen. You have secrets, and now you seem to have another one. Why do you keep them? Do you not trust us? Trust me?" Sabine let that last bit out before realizing what she said. Of course, they were best friends, but the way Sabine said it made it seem something more. An awkward silence ensued.

Ezra looked at Sabine. He had feelings for her that extended beyond regular friendship. He sensed that she did as well. So, Ezra made a decision, a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. He told her everything. About Revan being his ancestor, the Star Forge, all of it. He spilled all of his secrets to the girl who he considered more than his best friend. Afterward, both sat still. Ezra waited apprehensively, wondering if Sabine would be mad at him for keeping so many secrets. Sabine was still, trying to process everything, and Ezra wouldn't rush her. Ezra poured all his trust into her- it was up to Sabine to see where this relationship would go.

After perhaps a few minutes, Sabine finally realized she needed to make a decision. Sure, she felt betrayed her best friend kept so many secrets. But they were large secrets, dangerous secrets, and Ezra had poured his trust into her. From this moment forward, both would no longer be best friends. Both knew this, it was only a matter of how their relationship would go. Ezra had proven that he trusted Sabine, a great amount with no small risk. Sabine could break his trust and give this important information to the others; or she could keep his trust and his secrets.

Ezra thought he couldn't be surprised. It was either she kept his secrets or she didn't. He was not entirely surprised that she chose to keep his secrets… but he was not prepared for how he got his answer. Sabine kissed him. She kissed him. As in, we are moving our relationship to the next level kissing.

Both teenagers kissed for what felt like an eternity. Then, Sabine seemed to realize what she did and pulled back, and started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you, that was stupid of me, I'm-" Ezra silenced her by kissing her back. "I love you, Sabine. Thank you for trusting me."

Both were more than just best friends now. Now, they were a couple, a pair of lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend together. They trusted each other entirely, and would no longer keep secrets from each other. Their relationship was built on trust, and a huge amount of trust pushed the relationship up a huge amount.

 **A bit lame, but that's what I ended up with. Reviews are always welcome, and suggestions on what to do from here would be helpful since I'm kind of stuck.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kenobi had refused to come with them. He said that the Force still had a purpose for him on this planet. So, the crew left him behind, and went back to Lothal.

Upon reaching Lothal, Hera said she had another mission for them. Ezra didn't mind going against the Empire, but he was cautious. The Force could only do so much for him, after all. He might be powerful, but unknown variables can always screw things up. The source of Hera's missions was unknown to Ezra, and while Ezra trusted Hera enough to know she wouldn't help the Empire, there was always the possibility that Hera's source was bad or actually a spy for the Empire.

Ezra pushed the thought out of his mind as the Ghost crew landed for their newest mission. He could always ask Hera later… in other words, intimidate her into telling the truth. Ezra's morals weren't exactly Jedi-like.

 **In the Imperial Command Center**

Agent Kallus was currently waiting for his call to be answered. The Inquisitor had said he would arrive at Lothal today to deal with the detected Force users, and Kallus had created a trap for the Force users. He had leaked out information about shield generators being transported from the Imperial Command Center to another outpost on Lothal, and now the last part of the trap relied on the Inquisitor to fly in with his TIE Advanced with perfect timing.

A hologram appeared, showing a figure of the Inquisitor. "I am in position, Agent Kallus. If the Rebels go after the shield generators, I will follow them silently from above the clouds, and will not reveal myself until I see their main ship. My main priority is destroying the Ghost and getting rid of their chances of escape, correct?" Agent Kallus nodded in agreement. "Yes, but be warned, the Rebels are unpredictable, and there is the possibility that they may have one or two smaller ships."

The Inquisitor simply hung up, confident in the power of the dark side of the Force.

 **Skipping to where the Rebels steal the shield generators**

The Rebels have successfully ambushed the Imperials transporting the shield generators. After a good few blaster bolts and Force pushes, the Ghost crew was piloting the transport carrying the shield generators, driving toward the rendezvous location at the edge of town.

The Ghost was sitting there, ramp down and engines on, ready to quickly fly off after the generators were loaded. The generators were transferred from the transport to the Ghost, and after Sabine destroyed the transport in a colorful explosion, the Ghost flew off.

Knowing TIE Fighters would be on their tail, Sabine went to the Phantom and Ezra went to the Starbird. The lovers were a good team, and worked well together because their relationship allowed them to know the other really well, and know what they would do. They could take down a squadron of fighters together, without having to talk.

They did take down a TIE fighter squadron together, proving how deadly they were together. However, they hadn't had any real challenge to practice against. So when a TIE Advanced came out of nowhere, Ezra immediately sensed the dark side signature and knew this was going to be trouble. "Sabine, dock with the Ghost. There is a Force user on that TIE and it is an advanced design, it's too risky for you." Sabine didn't like it, but she trusted Ezra, so she reluctantly docked the Phantom, and headed to the forward turret since Kanan had the upper turret and Chopper was doing hyperdrive calculations.

The Ghost, the Starbird, and the Inquisitor continued heading upward to space, all the while firing laser bolts at each other. The Force users used the Force to anticipate and dodge bolts, while Hera's piloting skill kept the Ghost at minimum damage.

The Ghost eventually exited the atmosphere, and immediately jumped, the Starbird following after the Ghost, leaving the Inquisitor to curse. He could have dealt with the Phantom, but a Mandalorian fighter? The Inquisitor had not sensed anyone onboard, so assumed it was on some sort of auto pilot, and since Mandalorians made the best ships, it was only natural to assume Mandalorian computers can resist Force users.

Agent Kallus was displeased. He had never expected a Mandalorian fighter, of all things, to be assisting the Ghost. He couldn't figure out how a small crew could have afforded a high-class fighter, in fact, he didn't know where the Ghost even originated from. He decided that after he was finished with his report, he would send a message to Grand Moff Tarkin, since he was the closest nearby figure that had contact with the Mandalorians.

Grand Moff Tarkin looked at the datapad in front of him. How could Lothal, the backwater planet he had given to the now Governor Pryce, of all planets, have such a troublesome insurgency? A Mandalorian fighter? And rumors of a Jedi? This was very disturbing. For a small group to have that much… was there a larger rebellion funding them? No, there were no signs of larger rebellions; there were simply a few small cells here and there. If they had a Jedi, though, they may have been able to do their specialty mind tricks or whatever to get their supplies. Perhaps that's why Agent Kallus called for the Grand Inquisitor himself, staging an impromptu trap in a few days, maybe Kallus had encountered the Jedi?

There were so many questions, and they had all been sent to Tarkin to solve. Well, if this rebel group had a Jedi or something of the like, perhaps he should inform Emperor Palpetine…

 **I'm back! Review as always, and leave suggestions. Just a note, updates will be really slow due to multiple activities like summer assignments and preparing for the upcoming school year. Don't expect too much from me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ezra was nervous. No scared, just nervous, and a bit apprehensive. He could sense the current Sith looking through the Force, and using some ancient Sith Sorcery. Ezra didn't know the exact details, but he did his best to hide his presence in the Force. If the Sith Sorcery Spells weren't for finding him, he couldn't really do anything from the Ghost, so the only thing he could do in that regard is hide himself.

Ezra had gotten a good grasp on Darth Sidious' power, as well as Darth Vader's. He was reasonably sure he could best both of them at once, and perhaps another inquisitor or two, but he most certainly could not take on all the Inquisitors, the current Sith Lord and his apprentice, and the Emperor's Hand's, however many there were. Not that it was likely, but in the worst case scenario, he would just have to run to the nearest ship and jump far away into hyperspace.

Ezra wasn't worried about himself. No, he was more worried about Sabine… and the rest of the Ghost crew, of course. But mainly his girlfriend Sabine. He was in love with her, obviously, but he had no experience with romance, and neither did Sabine. While kisses and cuddling were accepted with joy, their relationship was mostly awkward beyond that.

A darker part of Ezra also noted that exposing himself emotionally to Sabine left a major weak point an enemy could eventually capitalize on. Ezra didn't survive by being careless, though his paranoia was a little above average. Sabine, being a Mandalorian, didn't have experience with emotions either, and felt just as exposed as Ezra. So, after talking with Sabine, she agreed to keep their relationship a secret, until both of them were ready… and neither would be ready for a long time, considering battle-instincts would always keep the pair on alert, even during sleep.

It wasn't hard to keep it a secret. Ezra barely had to use the Force… though there were a few incidents. They acted regularly on the Ghost, and did not even kiss unless they were certain that there was no one around or they were in the privacy of the Starbird, which was rarely visited by the rest of the crew.

Today, the Ghost crew was delivering the shield generators they had stolen recently to a mysterious figure by the name of "Fulcrum". As they docked with what appeared to be an Alderaanian ship, Hera told everyone to stay away, and that she was to approach with the cargo alone. Kanan, of course, protested, concerned for her safety, and in the end, they settled with waiting around the corner.

A hooded figure showed up to collect the shield generators, and the rest of the crew observed the figure exchanging words. Ezra wasn't looking directly, but was using the Force to enhance his hearing and memorize the specific Force signature of the other figure. As Ezra was analyzing the Force signature for memorization, however, he found it to be slightly suppressed. Not a complete suppression, just enough to suggest that the person could actively suppress their presence but had not yet mastered the technique, or was intentionally letting a little bit leak out.

"A Force user?" Ezra wondered. "They are either one of the last Jedi, perhaps working for a larger rebel group, or a Sith who has Hera fooled. And considering I could probably sense mind manipulation, it is probably the first." Ezra kept his thoughts to himself, as Hera seemed to talk with Fulcrum like a business partner, as if she knew their role but wasn't familiar to the point of friendship. Chances were that Hera didn't know Fulcrum's identity, merely their role. He could speculate on how a possible Jedi would be an important leader of the rebel groups, but it was probably best to keep his mouth shut if the partnership resulted in defeating the Empire, and more importantly, the Sith, as they were the biggest threat.

Ezra didn't hear anything of importance besides their discussion of how many credits to exchange. Hera didn't seem to want any more than what she and the rest of the crew needed, but the figure seemed to think it was a bit too high, and that "our group" needed every bit they could spare. Fulcrum eventually gave in to Hera though, and gave her the amount she asked for.

As they were leaving, Hera asked an interesting question. "How long until we can group together and finally get to actively defeating the Empire?" This confirmed that there was a larger group of rebels, and that there was a possibility of multiple rebel groups forming an alliance of sorts.

Fulcrum answered quietly, but Ezra's Force enhanced hearing could make out every word. "I believe we may be able to form larger groups for bigger operations within the month, two at most, and establish a semi-permanent base in no more than a year. Every day, we are getting closer and closer, but the bigger jumps to more damaging operations are happening faster."

With those words, Fulcrum left, and the sound of a ship detaching followed quickly afterward. Hera seemed to have a small smile on her face, as if anticipating dealing greater damage to the Empire. She walked back to the common room, shortly behind the crew members who were previously around the corner.

"Well, you probably figured out that we are working with other groups." Hera started. "I don't want to reveal too much because it would be dangerous if you get caught, but I will confirm that there may be a possibility of multiple rebel groups working together in the future. There is no definite timeline, due to the possibility that the Empire could ruin any plans, and everyone involved needs to be cautious and be flexible with scheduling. We will defeat the Empire eventually, that much is all but assured, at the rate we are progressing." Everyone grew more cheerful at the thought of defeating the Empire.

 **Just to make sure everyone knows, my updates will definitely be slow, but I do not plan on abandoning this story at any time, and even if the next update takes a lot of time, expect it to eventually come, unless something comes up, in which case I will take a few minutes to type up a note with the conditions for the next period of time. If you didn't know, the "Follow" button allows you to be notified when my next update comes, so you can avoid wasting time checking every day and just wait for the notification message. I would also appreciate reviews with suggestions and criticism.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ezra was lying down on his bed, thinking. Many thoughts ran through his head, and it was hard to keep track, so Ezra attempted to prioritize them. Then a question popped in his mind: "Why was he doing all of this?" What real reason did he have to stay with the Ghost crew, and fight the Empire? What did he stand to gain from fighting them? Sure, it was the right thing to do, going against evil. But what concern was it to him? Yes, he had morals, but he didn't see any real motivation. He didn't want to spend his entire life dedicated to "the right thing" and not get anything out of it.

As Ezra pondered his situation, and why he remained in it, he felt a feminine body slip in be with him, and Ezra immediately wrapped his arms around her as Sabine wrapped her arms around him in return. The couple had been sleeping together for a while now, as they found it more comfortable. Neither really said anything, they were content to just lie there together happily.

Content. Happily. Two adjectives to describe what kind of life he wanted. Living a happy life with no regrets. "That pretty much sums it up." Ezra thought. With Sabine. Ezra took a moment to digest that. "Yes, that's right. With Sabine. I've fallen in love with her, and would probably give a painful death to anyone who hurt her. I am in love with Sabine Wren, and I will do anything to keep her safe. That is why I'm still here, I guess. Because of Sabine."

Ezra smiled in Sabine's direction before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **In the mindscape**_

Contrary to his positive thoughts before falling asleep, Ezra has a dark nightmare. Before, the few nightmares he had before were about losing his father and mother, his now dead family. The more recent nightmares, however, revolved around his new family, the Ghost crew. Despite the fact that they were not related by blood, Ezra had come to see Sabine, and the rest, as family, though Sabine counted as more than family, of course.

 _"You are strong, but not strong enough." An unrecognizable voice hissed. Ezra saw Kanan struck down by a red lightsaber, before he could even think about fighting the red blade wielder._

 _"You cannot be in two places at once." The scene changed to the familiar cockpit of the Starbird, but this time, the view out the window showed the Ghost crashing, with Hera screams echoing in the dream._

 _"How could you possibly protect your friends…" Zeb and Kallus were shown fighting with similar weapons, bo-staffs, and after a few moments, Kallus got a direct hit on Zeb, electrocuting him._

 _"...when they cannot even protect themselves." Chopper and some other imperial droid were seen fighting it out, repeatedly shocking each other with electrical bursts._

 _"You may be strong, but there is always someone stronger. Someone who will kill those you love as you try, and fail, to protect them." Sabine's body showed itself to Ezra. Before, she looked like a beautiful teenage girl with a myriad of colors painting her. Now, her body was lifeless, and colored in just the crimson color of blood._

 _"Enjoy your happiness while it lasts…" There was a malevolent chuckle, before the voice continued. "Because trust me, those fake Sith in the so-called 'empire' that you live in will be the least of your problems. Ahahahahahaha!" The chuckles became louder, and evolved into full-blown laughter, which continued to get louder and louder until-_

* * *

Ezra woke up, sitting up immediately and breathing fast. 'That dream was different. Before, I had dreamed of the Ghost crew members' pasts. Now, am I seeing their futures?' Ezra thought, horrified at the prospect of failing to protect the few he loved, before shaking his head resolutely. 'No! I will protect them with all my strength! But still…' Ezra laid back down, and thought about what he just witnessed. '...just what is out there? What kind of threats will I face, besides Sidious and the Empire?"

 **So, I managed to get this done. Yay. Also sorta figured out line breaks. Besides that, I am hinting at the possibility that there is some threat besides Sidious and the Empire. Reviews are always welcome, suggestions are helpful and can improve my story. Don't know when I can get another update.**


	11. Sorry, Note

Sorry if you thought this was a story update. So, first off, I'm not going to completely abandon this story. I will update it, eventually, unless I just forget. I am really busy with school, and with all the stress of homework and exams and stuff, I am tired and don't have the motivation to really try to write. I'm pretty sure that even if I did get the energy to actually write something, it would be terrible. I guess what I'm saying is that this story is on hold, for now. I don't know when it will be next updated, or if it will even get an update, though I will try. This is not high on my priority list though.

That being said, I don't want this story to completely die, in the event that I decide to completely abandon it. If any of you are fanfiction writers, feel free to take my story and make you own versions. Take whatever you want from my story, copy as much as you want and write your own stories. You can even copy everything word for word and just continue it, if you want. It would probably be better than what I would write.

Eventually, I will come back to fanfiction writing. I still like star wars, but have recently watched other cartoons and anime like RWBY, JoJo, Overlord, Highschool DxD, Naruto, and probably a few others I forgot. I will make new stories eventually, its just a matter of finding the time and energy to do it, and I lose a lot of time and energy to school.

Again, feel free to take my story. Send me a link if you want, reading more fanfiction might cheer me up. Seeing the creativity of different people in fanfiction does help me through my day, I sometimes just read some during school. Don't expect me to update this though, I'm sorry if you really wanted me to continue, but as of right now, I'm burdened with school. If you decide to copy from my story, good luck, and have fun finishing it.

This is goodbye, for now.


End file.
